flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. ---- Briarthorn was grooming her fur in camp, in the mood for hunting. RAWR!I'm a narwhal-otter! Didn't you already know that? 00:55, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Flamestar padded through camp, stopping for a moment to catch sight of her new-formerly approved warrior, Briarthorn. "Hello, Briarthorn," She meowed, sounding confident and kind. ''Sun shall rise'', darkness shall fall Briarthorn seemed to notice the majestic leader walking up to her, and smiled, "Hey." RAWR!I'm a narwhal-otter! Didn't you already know that? 01:00, December 31, 2014 (UTC) She noticed the enthusiasum in the she-cats voice. "Would you like to hunt?" ''Sun shall rise''[[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Briarthorn purred, "Sure! Do you wish for me to be with a patrol?" RAWR!I'm a narwhal-otter! Didn't you already know that? 01:03, December 31, 2014 (UTC) "Sure," She replied calmly. "Bring two warriors, and maybe an apprentice, if anyone else would like to come, they may." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Briarthorn nodded and got up, calling out, "Hunting patrol, anyone?" RAWR!I'm a narwhal-otter! Didn't you already know that? 01:11, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Birchtail came trotting out, rings of the new Warriors words ringing his ears. "I'll come." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] "Thanks." Briarthorn smiled. Leafheart trotted up, "I shall go." She said. RAWR!I'm a narwhal-otter! Didn't you already know that? 01:29, December 31, 2014 (UTC) "Anyone else want to come?" Birchtail meowed, his voice echoing through the camp. "I guess not, let's go then, who's leading?" Flamestar trotted up and sat down. "Me." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] "Then let's go." Briarthorn purred, and started to walk. RAWR!I'm a narwhal-otter! Didn't you already know that? 01:32, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Flamestar lead the cats out of camp and into the marshy forest. "I smell something," Flamestar meowed. "Follow me." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Cardinalblaze lay on her back to sun herself in the faint sunlight that trickled through the cave. A small stab of hunger rippled through her belly, but she ignored it, letting out a purr as the sun warmed her pelt.---- Hiddenshade made his way from the Warrior's den on unsteady paws, a tired look visible on his face. He stumbled slightly over a rock before falling, grunting and shaking out his black-and-silver pelt.Silverstar 17:11, December 31, 2014 (UTC) After hunting, the patrol of cats headed back to camp, dropping numerous peices of fresh-kill on the pile. Flamestar sighed with exhuastion, and padded to the leaders den. While doing so, she saw Cardinalblaze lying on her back in the Warrior's Den. "Greetings, Cardinal." She meowed, quickly. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Cardinalblaze gazed up at the leader, remaining on her back and giving the fellow ginger cat a smile. "Hello Flamestar! Nice hunting?" The she-cat asked, her tail curling slightly as she spoke, her paws up in the air.---- "Who put that rock there?!" Grumbled Hiddenshade in his normal humorous tone, rasping his tongue gently over his now dirty pelt.Silverstar 17:19, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Flamestar chuckled at the two cats. "Yeah, we caught three squirrels, a vole and two mice, prey is surprisingly well for Leafbare," She meowed. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Cardinalblaze let out a sigh of relief. "Good!" She began, licking her lips slightly as she twitched her whiskers in amusement. "Because I'm starving!"---- Hiddenshade nodded his agreement. "Same, I'll probably hunt afterwards as well."Silverstar 17:26, December 31, 2014 (UTC) "You may eat after Silverstorm is done with her share," Flamestar meowed briskly. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Hiddenshade nodded slowly, continuing to groom his pelt. "Yes ma'am."Silverstar 20:42, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Moments later, Silverstorm finished eating. The leader nudged a vole towards the two hungry cats. "Here, eat." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] With a look of delight, Hiddenshade immediately dove into the meal, crunching loudly while Cardinalblaze paused for a moment before breaking out into laughter, eventually joining in.Silverstar 20:47, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Silverstorm yawned, her belly twitching. Her kits hadn't come yet, but they were coming soon. Soon, as in, ''now. Stormver Birchtail softly padded through the camp and quietly slipped through the nursery. "Silverstorm!!" ''Sun shall rise''[[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Blueflight sat down in camp, licking down her silky blue and silver fur. She looked up at the clear sky and let the daylight wash over her. RAWR!I'm a narwhal-otter! Didn't you already know that? 22:46, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Flamestar walked through camp after chatting with Hiddenshade and Cardinalblaze. "Blueflight! Would you like to eat?" She meowed, nudging the last vole towards her. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] "Oh, thanks for such a kind offer, but no thanks." Blueflight murmured. RAWR!I'm a narwhal-otter! Didn't you already know that? 22:50, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Flamestar drooped her ears. "You aren't hungry?" She mewed. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Blueflight shook her head. "Obviously not." She said. RAWR!I'm a narwhal-otter! Didn't you already know that? 22:57, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Flamestar nodded. "Alright.." She meowed softly. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Blueflight smiled and got up and walked over to her sister. "Have you told anyone?" She asked, suspicion whirling around in her milky blue eyes that looked distant. "No." Leafheart shook her head, her brown eyes twinkling. Rain will fall... 23:07, December 31, 2014 (UTC) As Flamestar walked out, she heard Blueflight's soft mew. "Blueflight? What are you talking about?" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] ''Now. Right now. The kits were coming now. Silverstorm closed her eyes, trying hard to block out the agony in her belly. Her eyes flashed open as more pain hit, and she let out a cry of pain. One kit down, more to go. -Stormver "Oh.." Blueflight looked taken aback. "You know.. I was asking Leafheart about the... 'thing' in our past? No other cat really knows except for us three....." Briarthorn heard the shriek of pain and bolted over to where Silverstorm was. "Are you alright?" She asked. Rain will fall... 23:15, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Birchtail looked at the troubled queen. "Are you alright, do you need anything?" ''Sun shall rise''[[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Briarthorn sighed and closed her eyes. Rain will fall... 23:23, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Birtchtail exchanged a glance with Briarthorn and then turned back to Silverstorm. "Silverstorm?" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] "About time too." Berryrain murmured from afar, she was in her nest, her belly swollen and heavy. "I have had two litters before.." She murmured. Berryrain had some kits stillborn in her previous litters, but she had raised Blueflight and Leafheart when they were kits, due to their... thing. Rain will fall... 23:30, December 31, 2014 (UTC) More kits to come. Silverstorm shrieked as the next kit slid out. "Hurry, get them warm!" yowled a voice. ''One more kit, she thought. The next kit slid out with ease. No more pain, no more agony, no more nothing, except two of the three kits suckling at Silverstorm's belly. The third kit was still. She was a black shecat. She was born dead. Her eyes would never open up to the world. -Stormver Berryrain's eyes clouded with sadness. "I am so sorry, Silverstorm." She murmured, and got up, walked over, and rested her tail tip calmly on her shoulder. "At least you have two other healthy kits. What are you going to name them?" She purred. Rain will fall... 00:12, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail closed his eyes with delight. "They're beautiful, what will you name them?" ''Sun shall rise'''', darkness shall fall '' "I will name the shekit Wolfkit, and the tom Firekit," Silverstorm replied. "What did I miss?" Silverstorm's mate, Wrenflight, burst in. "Nothing, except the kits came," she called. -Stormver Hiddenshade's ears angled towards the nursery, hearing things happen. He didn't dare enter, but instead he placed slowly, ignoring his meal and worrying about his clanmate. Yes, she was alive, but there was a stillborn.Silverstar 15:10, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan Category:FlameClan